


Nuh to the Uh to the No No No

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: You refuse to do tasks for the people of Jorvik, and the place quickly goes to hell in a handbasket.





	Nuh to the Uh to the No No No

Ever since the day that you arrived on Jorvik, it seems like you’ve been helping everyone around here. Helping move haybales, helping to care for the horses, helping to train horses and do stable chores. More recently, you’ve even been asked several times to help out Jamie Olivetree, possibly the world’s most incompetent baker, with creating her confections. Or perhaps ‘disasters’ would be a better way of putting it.

Every day, there are new tasks for you to do. And it’s the same tasks every day of every week. On Mondays, you help out in Valedale. Tuesdays, you help out in the Silverglade sandpit. Wednesdays, Fort Pinta, Thursdays, Silverglade (or maybe it’s the Equestrian Centre, you get those two mixed up sometimes), Fridays, Silverglade again, and there’s one day when you have more work at the observatory or in Moorland. It all runs together sometimes. The point is that you do a lot of work around Jorvik, and most of the people pay you very well.

With some exceptions. Mario is possibly the second-worst person on Jorvik to work for, as he gives you pennies for your hard work of running up onto hills and running around collecting star stones and other space debris. Yet even he is not as bad as Jakob Goldspur. One shiny Jorvik Shilling for fixing a mill or moving some sacks, and it’s the same payment every time. Never higher, and, thankfully, never lower. And so, when he hails you this time as you ride past on your way to check out the horses, you stop.

“Er, you there, can you help me? My back is out and-“ Jakob begins before you cut him off.

“No,” you say, surprised to hear the word come out of your mouth.

“Eh?” Jakob asks, cupping a hand around his ear. “What did you say?”

“No,” you say. “No, Jakob, I’m not going to help you move sacks or fix a mill or whatever today. It’s not worth it.” And you continue riding over to the horses, those gorgeous Pintabians that everyone loves.

“Well,” says Jakob, and looks quite shocked. “I’ll just ask someone else to do it. Maybe my daughter will be up to the task…”

You purchase your new Pintabian and go back to your stable to ride it, feeling quite brave after learning a new word. You’d never thought to refuse anyone anything before, but now, you feel like a new person.

“Hey there, can you groom the horses for me?” asks Julie as soon as you exit the stable on your new horse.

“No,” you say, and ride away from her. You also refuse to take photos for Tan, or collect wood for Conrad, or fish (you refuse that one quite adamantly). Some people call you rude, others just don’t seem to care all that much. There’s always another hopeless schmuck who’ll be willing to work for them. A newbie, perhaps.

For the rest of the day, you refuse to do tasks, instead choosing to enjoy your day riding around on your new horse. She is quite the excellent mare, and you are very pleased with your purchase. Even if her previous owner was the worst person to work for.

The next morning, you awake to news that Jamie Olivetree has poisoned half of Epona. And not the half that deserves to be poisoned. With the Winterwells too sick to rule, the Buttergoods close in, and immediately the town looks different as you ride through. The café is closed, pending a health inspector visit that in your opinion is long overdue. The prices of the horses have been hiked up to twice their previous price, and an old, decrepit man you can only assume is Valdemar Buttergood glares at you from the town steps. You hurry through the town.

Alberta has once more gotten loose and this time has not stopped at upsetting the bees and trashing Hayden’s tent. Quite a few citizens of Crescent Moon Village writhe on the ground in pain, complaining that Alberta has bitten them. They beg for help, but you refuse. They can help themselves for once. The other citizens run around with a swarm of bees chasing them.

Ms Drake is angry, and Mr Pike has been eaten by one of the bloodthirsty fish of the Harvest Counties. Both mills on the Goldspur estate are broken, halting the production of flour. The animals cry out in hunger while Jakob complains about his sore back, Idun yanks up weeds like a madwoman, and the twins run riot.

The Sunfield hens are long gone. Possibly in Devil’s Gap, and honestly, good riddance. Stein is snowed under with work, milking a cow with one hand while trying to balance a swill bucket and a haybale. Both topple to the ground, swill mixing with milk and manure and hay. Johanna yells at him even while she’s busy mucking out the stalls. She looks terrible, but you can’t find it in yourself to help her. You’re just done with helping everyone.

At the end of a week, Dark Core strikes. The Soul Riders battle them, but fail because they are still missing the fourth, and they are missing you. But you don’t help them.

As fire rains over Jorvik, you sit on the Fort Pinta beach, drinking a mocktail while your horse snoozes on the sand beside you. Everything is chaos, but at least you’re finally taking a much-deserved break.


End file.
